


Paullie gmae

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: luna gmae
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain





	1. Chapter 1

In the webpage of goodholian weekly, a game was published by an anonymous user, the game was known as paullie gmae.


	2. Paullie gmae da original

The ones who downloaded, they play it, obviously, it was a game made with game maker, it was simple game scene with a sprite of llie, the background music was might of fire from initial d, the players controlled it with the wasd keys and shift for run, but at one moment a pictured of a pony?, a zalgofied character?, a really bad .exed character?, no it was an image of a darkling,well darknesse.  
The players couldn’t turn off the game, but hey the alt f4 worked.  
The users didn’t know what the hell is going on.  
But a file appeared. It was a word file, when they opened it, it said: WHO WAS PHONE? And included a picture of a skeleton popped out.


	3. Paullie gmae the two

The game started with a different background, the users played the game, the music was déjà vu by also initial d, the sprite of her walked very happily, but the screen cuts to an image of an eldritch-esque darkling and static, users scared the shit out, then the level turned into a hellish one but with skeletons dancing, but there was giant chasm on the ground, so how about falling down in it, the saw llie falling while the screen slowly faded to black, and a distorted art of llie falling appeared with the text: she ded, and you are dead by total distortion was playing.  
Da fuc.


	4. Paullie gmae threeie

The game started with her in a looping simplistic environment, and gas gas gas by also initial d was playing in the background, when the users play it, her sprite was moving like a Wacky waving inflatable arm flailing tube man, Wacky waving inflatable arm flailing tube man,  
Wacky waving inflatable arm flailing tube man.  
Well she was having one of the most parties hardies, but as she walked to the loop, the music started to slow and distort and static sounded, and spoopy music played, and a giant gap appeared, if you jump you can hear a distorted version of link screaming while he´s wearing a mask. But there no remedy to fall into the hole.   
And then a pic of a zalgofied eldritch creature appeared and the same sound of luna game 3.  
Now it appeared the sprite of her without eyes and her chest opened laying on the floor, she opened her eyes and appears a close up of her and screeched like a froge.  
And the game closed.  
Wat.


	5. Paullie gmae 4: the hauntening

The game appears as usual, paullie standing on a cliff with some music, and the users have to go off the cliff(in the game) after the jumpity jump, she hits the ground and they hear a splat as the screen turns black(obviously)``she did it´´ appears on the screen and the game closes.  
And re-opens, with the same boring black screen and a text that says:``you didn’t have to do that´´  
After a few moments ``why he…´´  
And the screen rustles and appears two yellow eyes with red irises that stared at the user, and displays the text:``I´M STILL HERE!´´, and she appears in a shitty 8-bit platform, nothing happens, at the end, there´s a darkling speaking.  
The game doesn’t let the users reopen it, it simply says ``what in eldritch abomination´´ and a skeleton popped out.


	6. Paullie gmae 0: the  berry beginnings.

The game begins now with paul, this time with sigurd, he tells him about how about the fellas, after he exits to the right, the users can see sprite versions of the mert´s pals,and onett is playing on the background,each one asking for a lost object, but this time the books are important, after paul collects 49 books he collects the black and white one,after touching that,the music stops to a loud thunder, the only thing is continue on, the ground suddenly disappears for no reason from underneath sblert, and some music straight outta manesia as the screen fades to black.  
The screen flashes white and an image of another darkling, after another flash, the darkling glowing eyes open, the screen goes back to paul, but everything is tinted red how fucking original. And another spooky songu, jeez things are getting pretty spooky right here,and everyone saying that paullie was looking for him, when the users go to talk to her, she tells him about going to the skatepark, and then the screen goes black, whispering sounds with the text: ``what are you doing´´, then the screen goes back to her talking, the screen turns black again(really) saying:``he´s back´´. And back again with paullie asking paul is he was okay, and the screen goes black again(this is exhausting)  
And sound effects of cutting right form amnesia, the screen fades back in and paul is standing alone with paullie with a dark sky behind you, she has a slash going through her, and the words: this can’t be happening, after a few moments, llie´s body sliding off, and the game shuts off, a few seconds later the game opens again and appears and the same sound of luna game 3 plays with a disturbing image that the goodpeople discovered that it was a distorted or `creepy as fuck´ version of the fanart ``And the Monster Surfaces´´ made by the user Rinkusu001, but some people said that the image was a creepy as fuck version of the fanart ``Great human detective-professor P.Ratigan´´ also made by the same user, with a text that said: is not ogre yet.  
The user´s reactions of this were legendary, some of them scared the shit out, the other side fell down from their chairs,some of them screamed like Louis from L42D, some of them recorded the reaction and submitted to youtubz, the same thing they did to the red wedding reaction thing.  
But meanwhile a goodperson who was wearing a tiki mask and playing that game with a ex-henchman, after the infamous screamer, the tikigoodperson said: you dumb FUCK!  
The people tried to open the game, but it says: there´s no turning back now and a picture of mr bones wild ride.  
The good thing is that in Goodholian weekly, some of the users published some funny comics, like paul merterns saying: you dense motherfucker!, also they made a spongebob reference, you know that meme about X drops by squidward´s house, well instead of squidward, paul, and the x is,you know..  
And so on.


	7. Paullie gmae: the grand finale.

Here it is the finale, the end of the ends, we´ll a lucky one had downloaded and stream it on twich.  
It was like twitchplaypokemon but without the robot.  
The game started as usual always, with llie walking at night, the music was gas gas gas by initial d, while she was walking she saw a lsd, she picked that and holy shit, the hallucination were kicked in, and the music of``easy like Sunday morning´´, but things are getting spooky ´cuz it’s a scary game, then she was again in the dark shitty background with grey things, while walking, there´s was the darknesses, crying, after that, the screen cuts to black with a text:``i´ll end this´´. Then paullie was on a hellish background with those dancing skeletons, the scene was like hell from that nes Godzilla creepypasta, a text appeared: run, quickly everyone tap E!.  
The user who played the game and everyone tapped like crazies, they saw the sprite of him…, but it was an eldritch version, after a long hour of tapping, they suceed,and screen fades to black with a picture of her with the text: still the best 1985.  
Then the screen again fades to black, but this time, there´s the sprite of paullie riding pinkie pie, the sprite of paullie was different, she was wearing link´s outfit from twilight princess, but instead of green, purple like her sweater. The level was like a tutorial, the music was jellyfish jam form that spongebob episode. It was about pinkie can fly and shoot Doritos?, what the heck. Back to this event.  
After the tutorial was completed, the screen again gets dark and a text appeared: ``lets end this, In my way´´.  
The level started with paullie flying with pinkie against the final boss, the one who was involved in all the paullie gmaes. Well you know, but he was like that zalgo form mixed with some kinda of eldritchean creature.  
The music: ``primo victoria´´ by sabaton was playing, the people was like: ``yeah´´  
The battle was so freaking hard, it flashed all the fanarts that the people made about those gmaes, people were c-razies, but the glorious moment in creepy gaming t story was when the player was almost losing, a text appeared: press F for the moment!  
When the user pressed f, paullie said: omae wa no shindeiru.  
Then the eldritchean human creature I don’t know said: what?  
And the screen rustled and fades to white while the eldritchean creature screeched, it was now defeated, the people commented on chat: PRIMO VICTORIA!  
Then the scene goes back to paullie with her usual gengar sweater, there was the sprite of Paul merterns and Ra´s al ghul(from batman: the animated series)holding a dratini.  
The song: goodbye moonmen was playing  
She was happy after she saw them, one thing that she said made the people happy: ``ra´s, my sweet demon, i´ve missed you…´´.  
Paul said about thanks that everything had ended, the people and the user noticed that there was a sprite of a space squid in the sky.  
After all, the three sprites walk away, and a text appeared: the end.  
The user and everyone in the streaming thought that it was all over now, but no, the sprite of someone familiar appeared, he stared at the user and the game closed, everyone was asking what the hell happened, but a .txt note appeared on the user´s desktop, the .txt note said: i´ll be back.  
After that event, goodhoolian weekly was preparing a Halloween special making fangmaes, fanarts, fics and all that in honor of that event.  
The end.


	8. epilogue

A few days later after the events, in goodholian weekly, a message appeared, it was from Paullie.  
`Hey guys, sorry for the hiatus, I was starting to solve some crimes with my pal Paul, just like the good ol´ times,it was about someone killing people with some deaths just like the 9 plages, or it was 10, I don’t know, but i´ll explain this experience´  
Then a user asked her:  
``hey didya know about those 5 games starring you?´´  
She replied:  
``Me?, who made this a fan?´´  
The user replied:  
``No, it was posted anonymously…, it like sort of horror, but i´ll send you the download links so you can `play it with paul´´  
She added: Thanks, i´ll post the gameplay in our youtube channel: the mert´s galore.  
Stay tuned to our channel and blog!  
Smell ya later´´.

The really end.  
Credits:  
Story made by Skeletonhypetrain  
Luna game by anonymous user  
I give a thanks to rinkusu001 for her art.


End file.
